Help me Help me
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: Pequeños susurros que pedían a gritos una sola cosa: "Ámame, ámame..." Era lo único que le pedía a aquel monstruo.


**_Los personajes no son propiedad mía. Exclusivamente de Yun Koga. La trama es mía, espero sea de su agrado._**

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: Puede tener temática fuerte. No apto para sensibles.**_

* * *

 **Escucha: Monster/ Meg & Dia.**

* * *

 **Help me… help me…**

* * *

.

.

.

Pequeño susurros, eran las palabras de perdón.

Pequeñas heridas, eran el comienzo de una grave lesión.

Mordidas y pellizcos… Así comenzó.

Ritsuka era el chico más feliz del planeta, pues después de tanto tiempo, por fin podía estar con su amado Soubi. Después de un tiempo que pareció eternamente interminable, ambos pudieron consumar su amor en un acto tan puro y sincero como lo es una declaración.

-Ristu… Te amo.

Él pelinegro se sonrojó, aun no estaba acostumbrado del todo a escuchar esas dos bellas palabras de la boca de su amada mariposa. Él le miraba profundamente, mientras el menor buscaba la manera de poder expresarle todas esas emociones aglomeradas en su pecho, formando así un nudo interminable y grueso siendo incapaz de expresar todo el amor que él profesaba al mayor.

Las cosas iban maravillosas entre ellos.

Todo era miel sobre hojuelas. Ritsu, a la edad de diecisiete años decidió irse a vivir con Soubi, pues ya no concebía ni un día más estar lejos de su amado, sin poder dormir en sus brazos o sin poder abrazarlo… Así que ambos tomaron la decisión de convivir más cerca en el mismo espacio, compartir la misma cama y amanecer día con día mirando los ojos de su persona amada.

Las cosas parecían ir de maravilla…

Sólo parecían…

Seis meses después, Ritsuka comenzó a notar un ligero cambio en Soubi. Aunque no era mucho de qué preocuparse; sin embargo al pelinegro este nuevo comportamiento en su persona amada le tenía algo consternado.

Comenzó con esporádicas llamadas a su móvil preguntando sí estaba en casa, o sí se encontraba bien, o sí necesitaba algo… Al principio a Ritsuka se le hizo algo tierno y dulce de parte de aquel chico que parecía ser alexitimico… Sin embargo, con el paso de los días y meses, comenzó a notar que algo andaba mal.

 _-Hola, ¿Cómo vas?_

-Soubi…-dijo riendo el chico.- Es la tercera vez que me llamas en el día… Se te acabará el saldo…

 _-He recargado lo suficiente como para poder marcarte…_

" _Vale… Es raro…"_ pensó el chico.

 _-¿Estás solo?-_ preguntó.

-Claro, ¿Con quién más estaría?-preguntó algo ofendido.

- _No lo sé…Algún amigo quizás haya querido irte a visitar, o tal vez Yuiko-chan haya investigado tu nueva dirección y fue a buscarte…_

-Ja, ja, ja, ja que gracioso Soubi…

Se rio de una manera grácil del otro lado del teléfono.

 _-¿De verdad estás solo?-_ preguntó de nuevo.

-Sí Soubi. Lo estoy.- contestó seco, hizo una pausa y agregó.- Debo de irme, la comida se me va a quemar

Colgó.

A partir de ese día, Ritsuka creyó que estaba conociendo una nueva faceta de su amado… Y eso le espantaba un poco.

Las cosas empeoraron dos meses después.

Soubi por primera vez le pegó. Y fue la primera vez que le pidió perdón arrepentido.

Todo fue un accidente, se decía aquel chico de ojos negros; él había hecho enfadar a Soubi y era motivo para reaccionar de esa forma, pero no había sido grave, sólo fue una bofetada en la mejilla… Qué dejó algo roja, sin pasar a mayores…

-Lo siento Ritsu…- decía llorando el rubio.- No quise hacerlo… Yo…

-No pasa nada…-decía con los ojos cristalinos.- Fue un accidente…

" _Un error…"_ cantó su mente. _"Un error que se repetirá…"_

Él ignoró las voces en su cabeza y sólo se limitó a escuchar y acoger a su amado totalmente apenado y destrozado. Sabía que eso no podía volver a ocurrir porque ambos se amaban y cuando había amor de por medio…las cosas iban mejor ¿No es cierto?

Sin embargo, todo eso que él se obligaba a creer, poco a poco dejaba de tomarlo como cierto.

El tiempo corría lentamente, las cosas comenzaban a perder color y el amor que el sintió hace un año atrás poco a poco comenzaba a marchitarse.

Pequeños susurros se convirtieron las palabras de amor que Soubi le profesaba.

En puños se convirtió la furia que emanaba.

Primero fueron bofetadas, luego palabras… Para finalmente agredirlo verbal, psicológica y sexualmente.

Le mallugaba, lo arañaba, lo lastimaba…

Ritsuka se dio cuenta que sus sueños se convertían en terribles pesadillas.

Quería irse de ese lugar, alejarse de la persona a la que alguna vez llamo "Amado", quería correr y esconderse, sin embargo no tenía posibilidad de siquiera ver la luz del sol, ya que Soubi había tomado medidas drásticas, convirtiendo lo que alguna vez fue su hogar en la jaula de cristal de Ritsuka.

-Ámame… Ámame…-decía entre llantos el chico, escondido bajo las sábanas de su cama.

-Me obligas a hacer esto Ristu…-decía con voz dolida Soubi.- Sí fueras un buen chico… No pasaría nada de esto…

-¡No es verdad!-gritó armándose de valor.- ¡Tú estás loco!

Mala idea. Pues recibió la paliza de su vida.

-¡No me obligues más Ritsu!

Él lloraba, pues cada maltrato, cada puño sobre su cuerpo, cada palabra, cada acción, cada vociferación… Eran cosas tatuadas en su piel y que corrían por sus venas intoxicándolo poco a poco hasta convertirse en un ser lleno de ponzoña…

Muriendo poco a poco gracias a ella.

Perdió las ganas de vivir. Las ganas de seguir, de estar ahí o de irse…

-¿Cómo debería de sentirme?-se preguntó mientras miraba por la ventana sellada con clavos.- ¿Cómo debería de sentirme?-lloraba.- Él no era así… Nunca lo fue…-derramo unas cuantas lágrimas.- Entonces, ¿Por qué actúa así?

La última vez que discutieron, Ritsuka tomo valor y le estrelló un jarrón en la cabeza. Soubi en shock no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, hasta que el chico se encerró en la habitación.

-¡Ábreme maldita sea!-gritaba un colérico rubio.- ¡ABREME!

-¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE!- repetía incesantemente Ritsuka tapándose los oídos.

-¡Ábreme con un maldito carajo!-golpeaba la puerta con fuerza.

-¡MONSTRUO! Déjame en paz…-susurró.- ¡Desaparece de mi vida! ¡Estoy roto! No sé cómo sentirme… ¡Tengo miedo!-llorando completamente asustado, e ignorando los golpes y gritos de Soubi susurró: Sólo pido que me ames… Era lo único que quería…

Alguien ayúdelo…

Alguien acuda a su auxilio…

Pues el chico… Está perdiendo la batalla.

Soubi, cada día; pierde más la razón. Y Ritsuka sus motivos y el corazón.

* * *

 _Hola, buenas tardes/noches/días/madrugadas, dependiendo de la hora en la que estés leyendo esto._

 _Agradezco de ante mano que te des el tiempo de leer hasta el final. Sí lo has leído y no ha sido de tu agrado, lo siento. Hice una advertencia antes de que iniciaras la lectura. A los que están aquí bajo su responsabilidad, agradezco la lectura, ojalá te haya gustado este trama. Sé que es un tema fuerte. Sin embargo no ando promoviendo nada ni apoyando nada._

 _Sí este caso se parece a tu vida real, acude y pide ayuda. No estas sólo._

 _Sin más, espero dejes un comentario para así yo poder mejorar en mi forma de escribir._

 _Gracias, un abrazo._

 _Yuki'~_


End file.
